


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turtle's Eggs

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [78]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle is sitting on Easter eggs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turtle's Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> An: In case anyone wants to know the baby turtles are made out of chocolate . The dark one is dark chocolate, the light brown one is milk chocolate and the white one is white chocolate


End file.
